the_adventures_of_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
Doge
About The Doge In the very beginning of the comic series, we can see the doge is hit and run by a speeding vehicle. Instantly killing him. After the tragic event, Doge appears in Heaven. Where he meets two new very close friends Snoop Dogg and Jeezy. These two (Mainly Snoop Dogg) assign Doge with quests. Mostly related around to acquiring various forms of magical cheese. The Adventures of Doge In the very first comic entry of the series, the Doge's main quest is to destroy Illuminati. Completely erase them from the face of the Earth and make sure they never return in any shape or form. Doge was sent to Earth from time to time to destroy Illuminati bunkers scattered around the world. The first bunker is located in an unlisted city. After a short battle with an Illuminati minion, the Doge wins the epic fight with a trusty secret lamp weapon that caused a massive mushroom cloud explosion. Destroying the bunker, but still allowing the Doge to live, Doge takes his portal back to Heaven to gain a new weapon (Due to the lamp being exploded). Snoop Dogg gives Doge three new items. The Banana phone, A circle, And Cheez. These items will assist Doge on his next bunker. The second bunker Doge destroys is located in Seattle. This is the first time Doge encounters an Illuminati General. Who appear to be stronger than a regular Illuminati minion. After yet another short battle, Doge wins again. Permanently shutting down the bunker and destroying it for good. The third and last bunker Doge destroys is located in California. Doge encounters his first Illuminati Captain here. Who are tougher than an Illuminati minion and an Illuminati General. After a lengthy battle with the Captain, Doge wins yet again. Destroying the last bunker he will encounter. After the events of the third bunker, Doge becomes lost in the city. On his lost journey, Doge runs into the same vehicle that ran him over to begin with. After a shock, the driver gets out of the car and shows his true form to the Doge. It's then revealed to be Illuminati themselves. In a panic, Doge takes out his most feared weapon, the Cheez. Doge then eats the Cheez which causes mass hallucinations. After the effects have worn off and Doge can now see again, Illuminati is appeared to be gone. Doge thinking he defeated Illuminati for good, another character named simply Yo Dawg shows up to inform Doge that Illuminati is gone. Doge thinking his mission was complete, he then leaves through a portal to Heaven to inform Snoop Dogg his task was complete. Snoop Dogg then leaves to the gates of Heaven while our hero Doge is being worshipped by a bunch of smaller doges. The Adventures of Doge: Find Cheez The find Cheez series is the continuation of The Adventures of Doge. When Snoop Dogg attempts to leave the gates of Heaven, he is greeted by the mighty master guardian Gradient. The Gradient asks Snoop Dogg for Cheez in order to pass. Snoop Dogg knowing he doesn't have any Cheez and that Doge is the only one who can get Cheez, Snoop decides to give Doge another quest. The quest to find more Cheez. There are a total of eleven comics in the find Cheez series. The find Cheez series comes to a halt for a period of time during issue #7. During this halt, a whole new story was created filling in the gaps. Which features Miley Cyrus as the protagonist with two new allies that assist her on finding the missing Doge.